


You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Holiday Song Fics 2016 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: On the eve of the Avengers’ Christmas party, Tony is still working in his laboratory. Nat tries to get him to join the party but there’s a deeper reason as to why Tony doesn’t want to go.





	You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch

Tony didn’t believe in stopping work for anything- not even Christmas. There were too many problems going on in the world for him to stop tinkering.

To Clint and Nat, this was a problem. It just wasn’t really a party without Tony Stark. Sure, his arrogance could be irritating and his drunken revelries could be considered conduct unbecoming of an Avenger but Nat suspected that there were some deeper issues that led to his extravagance.

“Tony, you need to come up,” Nat told him. He ignored her and continued tinkering with the Iron Man suit. She glanced over at Bruce’s empty workstation. “Bruce joined the party. You know how much he hates them.”

Holing up a blackened breastplate, Tony muttered, “Junk,” and tossed it away. Nat waited as he began hammering at a new plate, still ignoring her. Two could play at this game.

Finally Tony looked up. “Are you still here?”

“Yes,” Nat stated. “Clint says you shouldn’t be holed up by yourself on Christmas.”

“Well, you can tell Clint that I’ll join you when I’m done with this.”

“How long will that be?”

Tony shrugged. “Titanium can be difficult to work with if you don’t know what you’re doing.”

“But you do,” Nat interrupted. “Don’t pretend. We both know that. So why are you being such a Grinch?” Tony flinched, almost imperceptibly. She gentled her voice and leaned up against an empty bench. “Come on, what’s really going on?”

He sighed and tilted his head back. Instead of answering, he asked, “Is Pepper there?”

Nat shook her head. “No.” Then, as Tony nodded resignedly, she understood. “Was it-”

“Ultron,” Tony finished.

“I’m sorry.” They were silent for a minute. “Well,” she offered. “Clint’s drunk on eggnog, or so he claims, so he’s trying to kiss everyone who’s at least in the vicinity of the mistletoe. That’s always a sight to see.”

“Maybe later,” Tony said.

She sighed. “Are you really so sure that you should be alone right now? Shouldn’t you want to be with other people?” Tony was silent. “Fine. Have it your way. Hope you’ll change your mind.”

As she left, Tony called after her, “You know, I don’t know why you’re calling me the Grinch. You’re the mean one.”


End file.
